


Illogical

by kat8cha



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd is Red Robin, he gets shunted into Earth 16 through Multiverse shenanigans... and proceeds to give Young Justice a hands on form of sex ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

The new Robin is… different.

He's not really 'Robin' either, he keeps correcting people when they get confused. 'Red Robin' he says, and he grins and his grin is _dangerous_ and people rarely get it wrong twice. Superboy does not enjoy spending much time in Red Robin's presence, he reminds Superboy too much of the supervillains they have faced and Superboy's instincts scream *danger* even though Red Robin is supposed to be a team mate.

He is older. Older than Robin, although Robin explains that this has something to do with the 'multiverse' and something about 'universe alterations' and some more about 'dopplegangers' and a lot of science that no one but Robin and Kid Flash understood. Superboy just knew that this new Robin, Red Robin, was not to be trusted.

"Pinned you again." Superboy is strong. _Very_ strong. Not as strong as Superman, perhaps, but he is stronger than Kaldur and Kaldur is stronger than any non-metahuman. Red Robin is not a metahuman. He has not been trained extensively by Black Canary. But he has been trained by some other world's Batman and that is what gives him the advantage and allows him to trap Superboy against the training room floor every time.

Superboy does not like being pinned by Red Robin. When he breathes, he breathes in Red Robin's scent. It's hot, spicy, and dangerous. It smells like hot metal, blood, and leather. It makes Superboy's stomach tighten and an uncomfortable urge to gather in his loins.

"Want to go again, Supey?" Red Robin uses the nickname like a weapon, purred into Superboy's ear so it stabs into the soft tissues of Superboy's brain and tortures Superboy's dreams

"No." Superboy shoved hard at Red Robin's chest and stalked angrily past his teammates while Red Robin laughed behind him.

\--

Wally didn't like the new Robin. He didn't, because the new Robin was… well, he was weird. He was! It wasn't because there was already a Robin on the team and Wally didn't like it when his friends were _replaced_. Though, it wasn't like Dick had been replaced, because Dick was still around. In fact, Red Robin never went on a mission with the team when Dick wasn't around, so maybe Red Robin was like the _anti_ -replacement.

Wally still didn't like him.

He was… he was older, like Kaldur's age, but he felt even older than that. He felt… he felt different. Dark, darker than even _Batman_ felt most of the time.

"Come _here_."

A hand gripped Wally's arm tightly and jerked him out of the hallway. Wally was cursing under his breath and distracted because… well, because the bad guys were in _Keystone_ and worse they were in the _Flash museum_ and everyone had to remain _undercover_ because there were still people around and this was supposed to be a stealth mission. Not that the 'stealth' part of their mission requirements had kept them from blowing up anything so far but…

"There are two infiltrators about to pass by here right now," Red Robin hissed in Wally's ear, his grip on Wally's arm tight enough to bruise someone who wasn't a meta. "We're going to distract them, and then you're going to take them out."

"How are we-" Wally didn't get to finish his question. The two men came around the corner, for one thing, and Red Robin's mouth covered his own, for another. The kiss was hot, and harsh, and nothing like the tentative kiss Wally had shared with a few girls so far.

He doesn't remember the rest of the mission, but he never forgets that kiss.

\--

M'gann sighed, dreamy eyed as she watched Superboy and Red Robin spar. There was something so… primal about it. Like the courtship rituals or late planting dances on mars. M'gann had found that, since Red Robin had joined the team, she couldn't decide which boy she wanted to stare at more. Red Robin had such… she didn't want to call it *fire* because, well, Martians and fire didn't mix, but maybe *passion*. He had so much *passion* and it was… it made M'gann feel… it made her feel…

"I can feel you watching me."

It made her feel like Red Robin was speaking right into her ear. Eep!

"Oh!" M'gann had heard the human phrase 'I jumped right out of my skin' and she _felt_ like she had. Instead she had merely jumped up into the air and found herself floating at eye-level. Red Robin was smirking at her, that hot (but not burning) dangerous smirk that made M'gann feel warm and tingly under her skin.

Like she was beginning a mating cycle, except M'gann knew that wasn't possible. She wasn't due to begin a mating cycle for another thirty earth years! "Oh! I'm sorry. I like to watch, uh, I like to watch Superboy."

Which wasn't a lie, well, not exactly, she did like to watch Superboy but… well, it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I know, I've seen you watching him."

Red Robin leaned forward, and suddenly M'gann couldn't stop herself from listening to his thoughts. _'But you like watching me too. It get you hot and bothered when I slam your boy down on the floor? You want to watch me take it all the way?'_

And he thought in *color*.

M'gann squeaked, and felt warm.

Red Robin grinned.

'Meet me later, and I'll show you more.'

\--

Kaldur found operating with the new Robin… difficult. He, at times, reminded Kaldur of working with Speedy, except where Roy's anger had simmered below the surface only erupting when things got out of hand, Red Robin's anger boiled in plain view, a pot set on the front boiler and left on too long.

Like when M'gann had attempted to cook spaghetti.

"Taking a swim?" Like Robin, Red Robin wore sunglasses when 'undercover' in civilian clothes. But unlike Robin, Red Robin wore the mask around Mount Justice no matter what he wore. While Robin would have adopted his sunglasses while wearing a swimsuit, Red Robin did not.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Kaldur drifted in the moon lit waves. The stars glittered on the water as it peaked and crashed on the beach.

"Midnight swims can be fun." Red Robin waded into the surf and then began to cut through the water with broad strokes until he reached where Kaldur lazily treaded water. "As long as there's no sharks."

Kaldur gave Red Robin a puzzled look. "This area is not home to any shark schools…" Red Robin grinned at him, a grin that meant that Kaldur had missed some pop culture reference. While Kaldur did not suffer from as many gaffes as Superboy, he was not a native land dweller. Generally when speaking with Red Robin.

"So, is it true what they say about Atlantean social bonding rituals?" Red Robin asked as he bobbed in the water beside Kaldur.

"Bonding rituals?" The grin on Red Robin's face did not require much explaining. Neither did the warm hand slipping into Kaldur's swim trunks. "Ah." He hesitated briefly before he nodded. "Yes."

Perhaps engaging in the art of ritual masturbation would allow him to understand his strange angry teammate better.

\--

Artemis liked the new kid. He was new, for one, like her, and like her he was… well, he was a replacement, though Artemis could say for sure that she wasn't from another *world*. Still, it was nice having another Mark II version around.

Plus, he wasn't hard on the eyes.

"So what _is_ your deal?" Red Robin asked, his fingers playing up and down one of her arrows. "Your name's Artemis but, chica, I've seen Amazons and that's one thing you're not."

Artemis pulled the bowstring taught and then released the arrow so that it flew straight and true and hit the silhouetted target. It was a nice debilitating blow, nothing serious but enough to keep a man down. And if he had a gun he wouldn't be holding it anymore.

"And I've dealt with Arrows," Suddenly Red Robin was behind her, hands on his hips and… was he adjusting her stance? Yes, yes he was. "And you're certainly not one of those."

"What's it matter to you?" Artemis turned and, whoa, whoa was she close to him now. So close she could tell he smelled like body armor and musk. It was attractive and slightly arousing. She found herself on the balls of her feet and leaning into him. "Not like you're a real Robin, right?"

"I am a real Robin." Red Robin growled, and his hands were back on her hips again, this time nice and tight and a thrill shot up Artemis' spine. "I just want to figure you out, girly." His lips were almost, almost, touching hers and oh, oh, Artemis wanted to lean up and take _his_ mouth in a kiss. "I know girl's love their mystery…"

Red Robin released her hips and grinned sharply. "Personally, I like to lay things bare."

She swooned.

\--

It was exhilarating pounding bad guys with someone who understood where you were coming from. Roy panted, his breath forming white clouds in the chill winter air. Red Robin leaned against the wall beside him, blood from one of the punks they had been thrashing splashed across his chin, Roy's fingers ached and his knuckles were scabbed over. "That was fun." Red Robin's grin was sharp, sharp as some of Roy's arrows, sharper than the blunt pressure of a fist to some guy's face, harder than the brush of his calloused fingers over Roy's cheek. "You really know how to dish it out, Red."

"I could say the same of you." Roy brushed Red Robin's hand off his cheek and caught his hand in a tight grip. "Red."

Then he licked the blood on the back of Red Robin's hand.

It was hot, fast, exhilarating, and just as hard as the fight had been. Roy bit down on Red Robin's bottom lip, Red Robin scratched at Roy's arms, Roy bit down hard on Red Robin's exposed throat, Red Robin pressed his knee between Roy's legs and ground his thigh against Roy' crotch.

They exchanged breathless, half formed curses, and saliva, their tongues jostled and pushed against each other for dominance. Their fingers touched, nails scratched. They marked each other up, like they'd been marked by life, by the world.

Roy came, mouth pressed against Red Robin's neck, teeth digging in to leave a mark. Then he dropped to his knees, the stain in his pants invisible to the naked eye, the knees of his uniform already dirty, and undid the fly of Red Robin's pants.

Red Robin was sweet and heavy on Roy's tongue, thick, long, and just right.

When Red Robin came he shouted Roy's codename to the heavens.

\--

Dick was too young for the kinds of things that Red Robin was engaging in with the rest of his teammates. Oh, that didn't mean that Dick didn't understand. In fact, he understood what Red Robin was doing better than anyone on the team except, perhaps, for Red Robin. He saw the way that Miss Martian and Artemis followed him with their eyes, the way they sighed when he bent over. Dick noticed the way that Wally tended to vacate the room if there was a chance he would be left alone with Red Robin, the way he flushed hotly whenever anyone mentioned the mission from a few months ago. Dick saw the way Superboy's eyes would be drawn to Red Robin and then he would glance away and glare angrily at a spot on the floor. And then there was Kaldur, who would share secret smiles with Red Robin, or would clap a hand on Red Robin's shoulder and get a positive response instead of just expecting one.

And Red Arrow who didn't seem to hate Red Robin's company as much as he objected to the rest of Young Justice.

"You can use my name, you know that right?" Red Robin almost always seemed to be grinning around Dick's teammates, but when it came to Dick he alternatively smirked, glowered, or looked blank. "C'mon, Dickie-bird," Dick did a quick check to make sure his teammates weren't around, "I told you to use it."

"Don't think you can intimidate me," Dick ignored the widening smirk on Red Robin's face, "Jason."

"That's more like it." Jason hopped off Mount Justice's kitchen counter and clapped Dick harshly on the shoulder. "Say it loud, Dickie bird, don't be afraid to shout it."

Dick flushed.

He was too young, but that didn't stop Jason.


End file.
